lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
January 1705 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - January 1705 = Weather this month *Winter freezing in usual areas. *Heavy rainfall in the Pacific. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Madrid *The boards of judicial inquiry have reported on the Pavia Code and its implications in the territories of Old Castille, Aragon, and Naples. With regard to Old Castille they found that the Five Guilds were right to object. Technically the Code limits the city militia rolls to 20,000, but at the moment the milita is larger than that meaning the Code cannot be introduced into Old Castille as matters stand without the Crown being in breach of its own laws. They did not however find any problems in relation to Aragon and Naples, where the Pavia Code is already in force. Versailles *This year’s New Year’s ballet at Versailles was noted for a startlingly original performance by Mlle. Françoise Prévost. King Louis, who is known to be an exceptionally fine dancer himself, was quite captivated. There is no doubt that this protégé of the Duchesse de Bouillon has a most precocious talent, though it appears she has an equally precocious nature too. During an informal supper after the performance which was also attended by the Genoese ambassador, Santino Maidalchini, King Louis was determined to learn some of the new steps. According to Don Maidalchini for each new step the King learned, Mlle. Prévost received a reward. Of course, the reward was not necessarily what she expected, the most frequent reward being a kiss from the King. As King Louis learned the most difficult step of the whole routine, to genuine applause, Mlle. asked what her reward would be this time? The King’s reply stunned those close enough to hear it. “Anything,” he said, clearly delighted by both the appreciation of his dancing skills and Mlle. Prévost. This protégé of the Duchesse de Bouillon had clearly picked up more than pirouettes from her noble mentor; she replied, “peace with England!” The guests quickly fell silent and waited for King Louis’ reply. Taking Mlle. Prévost by the arm he led her to the royal bedchamber. For two days curious courtiers were trying to find out what was happening. Although the consensus was that King Louis had been tricked, he had given his word, and in the presence of a distinguished foreign ambassador. It is unthinkable that King Louis could break his word, for despite all the enemy propaganda being published in the newspapers, King Louis has always been meticulous in such matters. On the third day the Marquis de Torcy was permitted entrance and the following a little more work, the Concorde of Beauvais was released... Munich *On 25th January twins were born to Prince Maximillian of Bavaria and Theresa Kungegunda Sobieskia. One twin is a boy, one a girl, and while the children are in good health it is our sad duty to announce that their mother died giving birth to the second child. The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I, accompanied by his wife and daughter, arrived in Munich and word of their presence has been sent to Nymphenburg Palace. The Imperial family has not yet been permitted to visit the palace, for what may be considered understandable reasons given the circumstances. Rumour from the palace at the moment is that Prince Maximillian is tired and distraught in equal measure. Kumasi *The Asanthene Osei Tutu has informed the Stool Guardians that ‘modern firearms are on their way and will ensure no white troops can stand up to you in the future!’ As if reading his mind Colonel Umberto Galileo turned up at his residence and asked permission to present 'the muskets we promised'. He was allowed in, and 7,000 Beech Mill Land Pattern Muskets were handed over. He demonstrated how to use the firearms, and has offered to train the Asanthene's army in their use. He also indicated that Spain’s Viceroy in Africa would like to promote himself, Colonel Galileo, to become the Viceroy’s ambassador to the Asante? Reval *In a meeting with the town elders of Reval, General Larion Elizarov has made the following offer: “The nobility of Estonia are asked to nominate one of their own this month to become the Grand Duke of Estonia, if not Russia proposes that Grand Duke Alexander of Ingria is accepted as their new Duke. He has proven himself a capable ruler and has his own positive agenda for the region. You will maybe embrace Alexander as an ideal candidate? Should no choice be put forward this month the offer will be made officially to Alexander." After some deliberations amongst themselves, which involved making several furtive sideways glances towards Elizarov, the councillors proposed Count Keres of Rakvere as their preferred candidate to be Duke of Estonia, to lead an independent Estonia after swearing allegiance to the Tsar. Pleased that at least progress was being made, Elizarov then put before them this document: · Russia recognises the chosen nominee from amongst the nobility and bestows upon him the title Grand Duke of Estonia. This title is deemed hereditary. · The Province of Estonia becomes part of a Russian Empire, swearing its loyalty, through the personage of the Grand Duke to the Tsar of Russia. · All taxes collected in the Province will be paid into the Estonian Treasury of the Grand Duke and can not be directly claimed or used by Russia. · Should he so wish, the Grand Duke is allowed to form a Council of Nobles to help rule the Province. If this option is chosen, Tsar Peter 1 will fund a meeting place (Palace) for this Noble Assembly form his own purse. · The Province will be allowed religious freedom, in recognition of the current rights of the population but the Orthodox Church will now be declared and accepted as the prime church in the Province and be allowed to establish churches etc. None of the population will be forced to follow the Orthodox Faith, but equally no person is to be physically deterred from joining the Orthodox Church. · In terms of Trade, the Province effectively becomes an extension of the Russian Nation. The Russian Crown will invest in the trade of the Province and the Estonian people are welcome to take advantage of employment opportunities this may present. Russian merchants will be allowed to operate freely. Individual Estonian trade ventures will be allowed to continue operating. · Recruits from the Province will go to the Russian Crown, however the Tsar pledges that these will be used for either trade in the Province or to form and maintain an Estonian Army. In line with the Ingiran commitment the number of recruits is set at 2,000 per annum. · The Estonian Army will come under the command of the Grand Duke, or chosen representative (of Estonian birth) but will be fully funded by the Russian Crown. · The Province falls under the protection of the Tsar, who will defend Estonia as if it were Russian soil. This allows free movement of Russian military in the Province. Keres was forthcoming and after pledging allegiance to the Tsar was sworn in as the Grand Duke of Estonia. Estonia has come under his rule. This has in practice means that Estonia as a whole has transitioned to the rule of one power for the first time in years, uniting the countryside to Reval. Regensburg *The Imperial Diet of the Holy Roman Empire, the Reichstag, has been called into session with the express purpose of discussing the Bavarian-Wurtemburg settlement and French peace demands. Zurich *Don Pedro D’Souza has asked Karl Anton Am Rhyn whether the Swiss Cantons has 'any further troops desirous to serve Spain'? "I am sure that you as our Swiss contractors will have noted that we Spanish pay retainers while those mercenaries in French and Austrian service have to face hard fighting, so on a pure profit and loss basis Spanish service must seem better!" Don Pedro said. Albert von Reissling overheard this and remarked that the same could be said of the Electorate of Bavaria! He then wondered if Karl Anton had a reply of any sort to his own master's recent letter relating to hiring mercenaries? Dublin *Dublin, Reading and Bristol have all declared for the Jacobite cause, their civic adminstrations coming under the sway of King James II. Salzburg *Prince Leopold Anton, Freiherr von Firmian, Archbishop of Salzburg has questioned recent French statements from Paris, taking issue as follows: • When did French government policy becomes God's law? • The Papacy has clearly issued no statement in support of French policy. • Jesus Christ did compromise - that is the point of the parable about turning the other cheek. • Jesus Christ was not triumphant on the cross. His actions were a sacrifice which means a loss. "Standard Catholic theology is that Christ died on the cross, descended into hell and arose on the third day. He then ascended to heaven," said Prince Leopold. • The French are making up theology to suit their political aims, the Archbishop also asserts! Pirates' Bay, Goa *Admiral Bayander's Persian fleet has reached an isolated bay on the coast of the island of Goa where they found evidence of what must surely have been a nest of pirates. Dozens of galleys, or rather the charred remains of what used to be galleys, litter the cove as does that of a burnt corvette which upon close examination was identified as havingb been a Persian Navy ship. Shores parties failed to find anyone ashore. North-east of Besancon *Observing the Austrian army to be holding its position in defensive array Marshall Nicholas Catinat, Marquis de Dammartin brought up 14 artillery batteries manned by French gunners resplendent in back coats with red cuffs, and had them unlimber within a thousand yards of the line. The Austrians had around 40 light artillery pieces with which to prerform counterbattery fire but they didn't do so even after the French massed guns began to pound their lines. The reason apparently was that they have been solely provided with canister rounds for close work, and so have no roundshot with which to engage the enemy. The 112 French guns, more than half of which are of light calibre, concentrated their fire against the Austrian grenadier guards and caused them significant loss while marginally missing taking General Graf von Bagni off his horse! *The ground between the two armies has been largely cleared of minor obstacles by the five grenadier battalions of the Regiment de Nattancourt. These grenadiers, distinct in their red mitre hats and breeches which contrasts with their blue jackets, albeit which also have red turnbacks, found that the black knee-length boots they wear were proving somewhat painful to have on during such laborious work. That is, the boots seem to be unduly rigid and have caused many grenadiers feet sores. In the meantime, the Austrians - not withstanding the cannonade they have been subjected to - have thrown up gabions along their entire front to improve their level of protection. Narva *In Narva, Grand Duke Alexander of Ingria was informed by an Ingrian officer of a Russian Crown cavalry regiment that should the nobles of neighbouring Estonia not propose one of their own this month, he should agree the Reval Accord and become the Grand Duke of Ingria and Estonia, either with the support of the Estonian nobility or with Russian backing but it will happen this month! Before he could get too carried away by the prospect, the news arrived from Reval that the Estonians have put forward a candidate, thwarting Alexander's ambitions! Jassy *The family and household retinue of the Hospdar of Moldavia have solemnly attended protracted ceremonies held at the Metropolitan Cathedral of Jassy on the 19th of January for the Feast of the Theophany. This was followed by a small private banquet at the Palace of the Hopsdar to which only the high nobility and most senior clergy were invited. The Hopsdar Prince in his brief speech of greeting, seemingly in high good humour, declared himself delighted to welcome back his son and daughter from their extensive European travels, noting that they have been most graciously received by the crowned heads of Spain and France. “Yet there is no place like home, and no people like our own, as I myself have verified by personal experience. So welcome back, my dears, to a prospering Moldavia where the land and all of its inhabitants flourish and bloom beneath our jurisdiction, going each year from strength to strength, with more money in our pockets and ever more to be proud of as a nation.” Vienna *In the absence of the Emperor three Hungarians have taken up offices of state in Vienna. They are the venerable Count Ferdinand Bonventura Harrach, who becomes chancellor, Duke Ferdinand of Kollonitsch, now treasurer and Paul Deak, the new Minister of War. El Escorial *Cardinal Portocarreo has doubled the taxes levied against commoners in Spain to 6%, the pre-famine level. This remains below the theoretical statutory rate of 10%. *Rodrigo Martello has presented the Grand Chamberlain Count Monterrey with a Coldsream presentation sword, expressing 'the Company’s undying thanks for the support and preferment that His Majesty has showered upon the HWIC.' He also told Monterrey that the South America Fleet under Admiral Juan Lopez will be sailing this month to support and enhance trade with the Spanish South American colonies. London *On behalf of the Sons of Liberty as well as the Society of Merchants Trading with the Americas, Sir Christopher Myngs has presented the governemnt of King William with almost 150,000 guineas to 'help the struggle against the women-murdering frogs'. He also hand over a copy of the new 1704 edition of Foxe’s Book of Martyrs for King William IV. In a further development, the day after doing this Sir Christopher Myngs secured the rotten borough of Hackney, purchasing it for a handsome sum off the current incumbent, and now has the right to sit in the Commons, and intends to do so as a Member of the Whig persuasion. Sir Christopher's first political claim in his new exalted office was to declare that even Tory lords could not find much wrong with this proposal to 'fight the frogs to the last German while sweeping French ships from the sea.' He admits they will be less certain of his ideas about banning French wine and brandy! He is pressing for gentlemen to adopt drinking port, sherry and whisky in lieu of their French equivalents. *The Duke of Berwicks Franco-Jacobite forces stationed north-west of London have withdrawn from the vicinity of the city. English dragoons on scouting duties observed them retire on Reading. Rome *The Papal Office has published this text of the Holy League of St. George’s constitution, and is asking Catholic princes and monarchs to declare their interest to abide by and so become members, as has already been communicated is the case for the Duke of Savoy and the Grandmaster of the Knights of Malta - i. Be faithful shields and protectors of the Holy Church of Rome and her servants in Iberia, Italy, Africa and the Western Mediterranean. ii. To protect the poor, the fatherless, the widowed and all honest men from piracy and aggression in Iberia, Africa, Italy, and the Western Mediterranean. iii. To uphold and recover those rights of the Church which have been wrongfully usurped. iv. To foreswear all acts of aggression and war against fellow members of the League of St. George, their territory, rights and servants. v. To allow free passage to the servants and military of a fellow member of the League provided no damage is inflicted nor supplies taken locally without the consent of the local authorities. *Baron Ludwig von Pappenheum has asked the Holy Father whether he has a response to the Elector of Bavaria's letter? Shanghai *The state funeral of Lord Yea of the Shantung Province of the Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire has been held at the Longhua Luster of the Dragon Temple, outsiede of which a statue of the great man has been unveiled. He had died at the age of 46, having been born on 16th February 1658. His new wife Princess Wencheng, who had been married to him for a just month before becoming a widow, attended as would be expected. Other luminaries present included his son Lord Minji and Prince Songgotu. Moscow *The annual celebration of Epiphany took place in Moscow with the Tsar swimming in the Moscow River, and being blessed by the Great Patriarch. The Royal Physician was on hand as well as plenty of vodka to fight off any effects of the cold! In the event the Tsar gave the impression that he is in the peak of fitness. Following the swim in the river, mass was held at St. Basil's Cathedral. Constantinople *Selim Farooq, the Ottoman Anatolian Vizier of Foreigners announced that the Sublime Porte is watching affairs in Europe with great interest, in particular those involving our allies the French and the Austrians. “Developments in Europe are a matter of concern and we are watching them very closely indeed. A full-scale war between France and Austria would be greatly undesirable, and it is our hope that Istanbul will not feel forced to intervene,” he added ominously… The message has been repeated by Ottoman ambassadors to the Hofburg, Versailles and El Escorial. *The Ottoman Grand Vizier has chaired one of the two annual sessions of the Divan, giving an opening speech, from which is the following excerpt: “In the past three years alone we have seen more than a doubling of the nobility’s incomes, income of mosques rise by more than a half, and even income of the common man rise by more than one-third. Over the past five years, trade revenues have increased more than six-fold and tax revenues are significantly higher. This is a huge vindication of my policies, which have seen significant investments made. Our roads are the finest they can be, irrigation canals exist throughout Anatolia, and huge investments are being made in our wider canal network. However, I am far from satisfied and am embarking on a major programme of investment. To add to the new ports in Istanbul and Antalya, I am this month commissioning new port facilities in each of these seven towns: Smyrna, Sinope, Nicomedia, Batumi, Limassol, Rhodos and Iraklion." "Further, as you all know, a major new canal is being constructed in Egypt, which will link the Red Sea with the Levant. Due to be completed in 1707, this canal shall bring enormous wealth to our Empire, forming as it will the major trade route between Europe and India, the Far East and East Africa." "Finally, our ambitions do not rest only on matters economic. The recent acquisition of Madagascar from the French Crown is further confirmation of our dominance in Africa. The small town of Fort Dauphin shall see settlement by Imperial subjects keen to help develop our possession and strengthen one of the Empire’s outlying but key territories.” The general sense of the meeting was one of approval and even admiration for the way the Grand Vizier is handling domestic affairs. Amongst those listening was Yegen Pasha, the Bey of Rumelia, who has arrived after being summoned here by the Grand Vizier.. Venice *Count Heinrich Rudolph von Ratzinger has with brevity asked Doge Francesco Morosini II of Venice whether or not he has a response to the Elector of Bavaria's letter? York *At the behest of Sir Cedric Hardwyke of Rievaulx Manor the city of York has been bedecked with bunting while fires were lit to stave off the cold and upon which were toasted cobs for the pleasure of the good honest folk of this locality. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *Shah Soltan Hussain Of Persia *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’S Viceroy Of Africa *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas *Tsar Piotr Of Russia Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Four French merchant ships are reported missing in the Levant. *Admiral Phelypeaux has sailed his fleet away to the French coast, ending the naval blockade of the Thames and Chatham. It is rumoured that he acted contrary to his orders! Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *By Bavaria in Budapest, Bucharest, Salzburg, Florence, Rome, Genoa, Marseilles, Dresden, Darmstadt, and Cologne. *By Portugal in Whydah, Accra, Mexico City, Kingston and Portobello. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7